


Te Quiero Solamente a Tí

by mayelisa



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayelisa/pseuds/mayelisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She moaned against his lips, her back arching as his large hands gripped her hips firmly, his fingers digging into her soft flesh. Collection of smutty Ichi/Hime drabbles. Rated M for lemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I've created a collection for nothing but IchixHime smut! :D I actually wrote this one during my electronic pre-press class and I'm quite happy with how it turned out, considering I'm not super experienced with writing lemons. I'll gladly take any advice anyone has for me, so please let me know what I can improve on! This one really has no plot to it aside from pure, unadulted smut so I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach and all characters, etc. belong to Tite Kubo. All rights reserved.

Drabble I: Study Break

She moaned against his lips, her back arching as his large hands gripped her hips firmly, his fingers digging into her soft flesh. Running her hands up his sweat-slicked back, she grabbed his hair, tugging at the short strands. Her legs tangled with his as they each fought for dominance, their tongues dueling in their hot mouths. Panting, Orihime drug her mouth away from his, her heated gaze hooded as she licked her dry lips.

"Ichigo, please..." she moaned as her lover latched his mouth onto her erect nipple. Holding his head to her chest, she hummed in pleasure when his teeth grazed the hardened nub, causing an electrifying shudder to race down her spine.

Groaning, Ichigo moved his attention to her twin, lavishing her aching breast with his tongue and hot kisses. Gripping her abandoned breast with his large hand, he molded and shaped the pliant flesh, pinching and twisting her nipple. A smirk graced his features at the sharp gasps that escaped the woman beneath him.

A small whimper escaped her and her hips bucked against his, silently pleading for him to touch her. Dragging his mouth from her enticing breasts, he bit the side of her neck before soothing the wound with his tongue.

"I-Ichigo..." groaned Orihime, her hips bucking again.

Feeling his control beginning to slip, Ichigo parted her thighs and settled himself between them, his blood surging to his already throbbing length as the musky scent of her arousal wafted around him. Gritting his teeth, he plunged his length into her wet core without warning, moaning in pleasure as she clenched tightly around him.

Starting slow, he tried to keep control over himself as he rocked against her, her breathy moans like music to his ears. He soon lost what little control he had left as she undulated beneath him and slammed into her heat, tearing a loud moan from her plump lips. Breathlessly, Orihime wrapped her legs around his slim waist, reveling in the sensations that coursed through her body as he repeatedly thrust into her. A familiar sensation coiled in her lower stomach, a delicious tension growing with each solid thrust. As if sensing how close she was, Ichigo sped up, a tension of his own growing rapidly.

Reaching to where their bodies were joined, he pinched her swollen nub, causing her to shriek in pleasure. Digging her nails into his shoulders, she gasped as a sudden wave of euphoria washed over her, clouding his vision. Gritting his teeth, Ichigo felt his own release fast approaching, his breathing growing ragged. Screwing his eyes shut, he tightened his grip on her hips as he suddenly and explosively came, his seed shooting into her core. After a few more shallow thrusts, he stilled for a moment before collapsing on top of her.

Panting, Orihime absently ran her hands through his hair, enjoying the afterglow of their activities. As her heart rate returned to normal, she giggled when Ichigo nuzzled the side of his neck, clearly becoming rather comfortable with his position.

"Ichigo?" she softly called, her eyes drifting shut.

"Hmm?"

"I think we should get back to studying."


	2. Chained to Her Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This one has been in the making for quite awhile. I was talking with a few of my friends about how sexy Ichigo looked in chapter 417 with his long hair and chain and such. One thing led to another and this is what happened.
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach and all characters, etc. belong to Tite Kubo. All rights reserved.

Drabble II: Chained to Her Fate

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm so glad you're okay," breathed Orihime, her breath coming out in little pants as she clutched her side. Sweat matted her hair, her cheeks flushed from her sprint across the upturned earth. Her soft brown eyes raked over the lean form of the silent man standing before her, unconsciously checking him for any wounds that could potentially need healing.

"Do you need me to heal you?" she inquired softly, her brows furrowing in concern at his silence.

Her mouth parted in surprise as a pair of deep amber eyes met her gaze, their depths shining with a multitude of emotions – torment, despair, relief – as well as a tinge of something she couldn't quite identify. His gaze dropped to the ground just as suddenly as he had met hers, his mouth turning down into a grim scowl. Uncertain of what to do, Orihime watched helplessly as Ichigo's hand curled into a fist, his knuckles turning white. Reaching out to comfort him, she paused and slowly withdrew her hand, clutching it to her chest as she dropped her gaze.

It was obvious that he was still trying to cope with everything that had just happened. The war had taken a toll on him, both physically and mentally, and Orihime knew she wouldn't be able to heal whatever ailment he was suffering from. Not right now.

Letting her gaze rake over his body once more – this time taking in his newly acquired height and longer locks – she opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. Turning on her heel, she intended to go search for the others and help Unohana if she was able.

Her eyes widened in surprise as something warm and calloused wrapped around her wrist, halting her progress. Glancing over her shoulder, she gasped in surprise to see Ichigo's gaze leveled at her, a new intensity and fervor shining in their depths. Wetting her suddenly dry lips, Orihime struggled to breath under the intensity of his gaze. Her brows furrowed in confusion, unsure of exactly what was going on. Just as she was about to ask him what was wrong, she was suddenly pulled forward until she was flush against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her midsection.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo didn't respond; his grip on her midsection tightened and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Several minutes passed in silence; Orihime was too afraid to speak, lest she say the wrong thing and Ichigo didn't seem to be willing to let her go anytime soon. No sooner had his grip on her loosened and his head lifted, Orihime found herself in a lip-lock with her crush.

A hot blush spread across her cheeks and her thoughts screeched to a halt. His lips were pressed firmly against her own, unyielding as his hands closed around the white fabric of her garments. Heart racing, Orihime's eyes fluttered shut and she leaned into the kiss.

It seemed that was all Ichigo needed.

His kisses quickly became urgent and heated, the movement of his lips over her soft pliable ones causing a delicious friction that neither of them wanted to stop. Dragging her lips from his in order to catch her breath, Orihime looked up at him in curiosity. Surely she was dreaming; there was no way Ichigo of all people would kiss her. Especially with such  _passion_. Quickly disregarding the thoughts milling about in her clouded mind, she figured she would enjoy this dream as long as it lasted.

Gripping the front of his shihakushou, she eagerly met his lips in another onslaught of kisses. Her hands gradually slid up his chest and around his neck, her fingers slipping into his long locks, a soft smile curving her lips. She gasped when Ichigo pulled her tightly against him, every angle and curve meshing together perfectly. Her stomach twisted in anticipation – of what, she wasn't sure – and she squeaked in mild surprise when Ichigo's tongue infiltrated her open mouth.

Shyly, she touched the tip of her tongue to his, an electric shock traversing her entire body at the sensation. As they continued to explore each others mouth, Orihime's courage rose with every touch and caress, her blood pounding loudly in her ears. She swore her blood was on fire, the way her body heated under every miniscule brush of his fingers. Her fingers traveled down his chorded neck, along the angles of his jaw, and over his broad shoulders. She was startled from her reverie when she brushed her hands over something cold.

Pulling away from his tantalizing caresses, Orihime glanced at her left hand, curious as to what that cold metal she touched was. Her eyes fell on a single black chain wrapped around Ichigo's arm. How she had not noticed the metallic snake coiled around his entire arm before, she didn't know. Glancing back at him, she tried to silently convey her questions to him, so as not to ruin their moment.

Her brows furrowed in confusion at the glint in his eye, but her worries were quickly squelched when his lips crashed down on hers. Her heart fluttered when his hands withdrew from her back to run down her arms, the callouses on his hands sending a delightful shudder through her body when his fingers brushed against her exposed shoulders. All surrounding sounds were drowned out by the blood rushing in her ears, her focus solely on the increasingly hungry kisses Ichigo was placing upon her lips.

It was when her arms became immobile that she snapped out of her daze.

She struggled in vain to move her arms, but she couldn't figure out why her arms became bound by something behind her back. Her eyes widened and she gasped softly as the pieces began to click together in her mind.

Goosebumps erupted on her arms as the chill from the metal chain wound around her arms made it's way through the thin fabric of her sleeves. Panic briefly overwhelmed her, but as she glanced into his dark brown eyes, her panic dissipated and was replaced by confusion. Ichigo didn't utter a word, but simply brushed his lips against hers before wrapping his arms around her waist, fingers brushing against her arms as he exhaled harshly against her neck.

"Kurosaki-kun, what -"

"Is it too tight?" he muttered, his warm breath exciting more goosebumps on her neck.

Orihime's thoughts came to a screeching halt at the husky undertone of his voice and she dumbly shook her head in the negative. Her heart hammered in her chest as his lips slowly traversed the soft skin of her neck and she slowly closed her eyes, welcoming the foreign feelings Ichigo was creating within her. Her lips parted as a soft sigh escaped them, a shudder wracking through her body as Ichigo moved his hands from her waist to just beneath the swell of her breasts.

Leaning into his touch, she bit her lower lip to keep the embarrassing mewls welling up in her throat at bay. What would Ichigo think of her if she let those wanton noises escape her lips? Not liking the path her thoughts had taken a turn down, Orihime let her head rest against his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she let the spicy scent wafting from his exposed skin wash over her, calming her anxiety.

A gasp was ripped from her throat when Ichigo pulled her body flush against his and roughly seized one of her heaving breasts in his calloused hands, kneading and massaging the mound. Lifting her head, her mind grew fuzzy when a dull ache began to form at the juncture of her thighs. Ichigo claimed her lips once again and she let herself be swept away with the rush of blood pounding in her ears. A soft moan escaped her lips when Ichigo gently tweaked her nipple through the thin fabric of her shirt, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment as soon as her mind grasped what she had just done. Pulling away slightly in shame, Orihime was about to apologize for sounding so wanton but the words quickly died in her throat when he repeated the movement, illiciting another moan from her.

"Do you trust me?"

Dazed, Orihime tried gathering her thoughts just long enough to gaze at him curiously. "W-what?"

She winced when Ichigo nipped sharply at her neck before soothing the area with his tongue. A shudder wracked her trembling body as Ichigo's mouth moved upwards, towards her ear, where his teeth teasingly latched onto her earlobe. She involuntarily squeaked as he tightened his grip on her left breast, his hot breath washing over her flushed ear and neck.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated, his voice huskier than before.

Swallowing thickly, Orihime's lower lip trembled slightly as she nodded dumbly. Her muddled mind was unable to piece itself back together long enough to form a coherent thought, let alone a coherent sentence. She strained against the chain binding her wrists, wanting nothing more than to touch and caress the man in front of her like he was touching her. Her cheeks flushed in shame at her thoughts, but she quickly disregarded the guilt she felt for taking pleasure in Ichigo's touch. Surely he wanted her to touch him too, right?

"K-Kurosaki-kun, I -"

The words died in her throat when he nipped roughly at the tender skin on her neck once again, his teeth grazing against the spot as his hands traveled down her sides and over the curve of her hips. His knuckles brushed against the exposed skin on her hips before his fingers disappeared beneath the torn cotton garment. Orihime squirmed in his grasp, her eyes screwed shut as she tried to ignore the hot flush that seemed to creep from her cheeks to the tips of her ears and down her neck to her chest. An involuntary gasp was ripped from her as Ichigo grabbed both of her breasts, kneading and massaging them as he continued to nip and lick at her neck. Orihime vaguely registered the fact that his calloused hands felt amazing against the soft skin of her breasts and part of her wondered what it'd feel like if he touched her somewhere else.

As if reading her mind, Ichigo withdrew his hands from under her shirt and lifted his head, giving her a wicked smile before casually ripping her top in half. Staring in horror as her breasts sprung free of the confining cloth, Orihime didn't have time to panic about her state of undress because Ichigo promptly took one of her pert nipples into his mouth. Shuddering at the sensation, Orihime couldn't stop the tiny mewl that slipped through her lips as he roughly grabbed her neglected breast. Her breathing became labored as he continued his ministrations on her breasts; licking and nipping at the sensitive nub while rolling the other between his fingers before grabbing as much of the soft flesh as he could fit into his large hands.

Swallowing thickly, Orihime unconsciously rubbed her legs together, hoping to somehow squelch the dull throbbing that was beginning to form between her legs. Noticing her fidgeting, Ichigo gave her tender breast one last kiss before standing to his full height. Staring up at him through hooded eyes, Orihime had no idea what he was planning on doing next. Sure she had had sex-ed in school, but they only went over so much. Rangiku had tried teaching her a few things, but Tatsuki promptly shut the blond up, stating that she really didn't need to hear such vulgar things. Pouting, Orihime silently wished that Rangiku had been able to teach her a little bit. Just so that she could be prepared for when things - like her current predicament, for instance - occurred.

Ichigo captured her lips in a chaste kiss as he settled his hands on her hips, the pads of his thumbs circling her exposed flesh. Shivering under the light caresses, Orihime clung to the kiss wanting desperately to be free from her confines so that she could perhaps return these incredible feelings Ichigo was invoking in her. Pulling away from the kiss, she caught a devilish smirk cross Ichigo's face before a sudden draft of cold air covered the lower half of her body. Eyes wide, Orihime's mind was finally able to put two and two together; Ichigo had completely stripped her of any sort of clothing aside from the top that clung weakly to her shoulders and arms.

Embarrassed beyond all belief, Orihime tried to cover herself by turning her back to Ichigo. Unfazed by her embarrassment, Ichigo turned her back around and crushed his lips to hers just as the tips of his fingers tentatively brushed against her sex. A jolt of electricity shot through both of them and Orihime's earlier embarrassment was quickly forgotten as Ichigo continued to curiously probe with his fingers, all while sweeping his tongue into her mouth.

Moaning, Orihime's hips strained against Ichigo's fingers, her body seemingly on auto-pilot. Ichigo devoured every moan and gasp that managed to escape her lips, as his body seemed to go on instinct, much like Orihime's. Wrapping one arm around Orihime's waist, he pulled her against him, her sex rubbing against his painfully contained shaft. Orihime delighted in the moan that reverberated in his chest and wished she could do more for him. He seemed awfully uncomfortable...

Any thought about easing Ichigo's plight was soon thrown out the window when the tip of his index finger made it's way inside her slick opening. As much as she was nervous about it, she figured that as long as she was with Ichigo, she wouldn't have any reason to be afraid. Her body tensed as Ichigo slipped his finger further into her, but she quickly relaxed under his delicate ministrations.

Leaning against his chest, she panted softly as he slowly drove his finger in and out of her, the heat in her body building with every stroke and caress. Soon, one finger was joined by a second and Orihime cried out in ecstasy at the sensations her body was experiencing. To think that something so natural, so carnal, could produce so much pleasure! Ichigo's grip around her waist tightened as her legs shook, her hips moving of their own accord to keep up with the rhythm Ichigo had set.

"I want you to come for me."

Startled by the seductive murmur in her ear, Orihime could only moan nonsensically as her body began to create a frantic pace. Something was coiling tightly in her lower stomach and although she didn't know exactly what it was, all she knew was that she wanted it to explode with as much force as possible. It wasn't long until she cried out in pleasure and sagged against Ichigo, her chest heaving as she came down from her high.

* * *

Jolting awake, Orihime panted as she fought to catch her breath. Her body was covered in a cold sweat and she blushed in embarrassment as an all too familiar ache turned to a dull throbbing. Covering her eyes in mortification, she silently scolded herself. What kind of woman was she, having dreams like that? Glancing out of the corner her eye at her husband, she lowered her hands to gently caress his spiky hair. He stirred, grumbling softly in his sleep before he settled back into his pillow.

It had been awhile since she dreamed of the two of them being teenagers again, but she had never had a dream quite as  _kinky_  as that before. Lying back down, part of her wondered what it'd be like if Ichigo would ever do that with Tensa Zangetsu's chain or if it would offend the zanpaktou spirit. Giggling at her train of thought, she turned onto her side intending to return to her dreams.

Her eyes widened when her wrists became immobilized, a strong, calloused hand gripping her soft flesh. Turning her head, her eyes widened when she noticed a familiar set of amber eyes, glinting in the dark.

"Is it too tight?" he murmured, seeming to pluck the very phrase from her dreams.

Flushing, Orihime smiled brightly up at him. "Not at all."


	3. Speedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This one is a continuation of sorts from my drabble "swimming team" in my The Deathberry and His Princess collection. It's not exactly necessary that you read that one, but it kind of sets up everything for this one.
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach and all characters, etc. belong to Tite Kubo. All rights reserved.

Drabble III: Speedo

As a ragged moan echoed out through the empty locker room, Ichigo still couldn't figure out how they had ended up in this situation. Part of him was mortified at what would happen if they were caught, but the other part – the more dominate part – didn't give a shit at the moment. A pair of brown eyes met his gaze, their depths clouded with lust and need. Why it had taken him so long to ask her out was beyond him, but he wholly intended on making up for lost time.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, we c-can't..." panted Orihime, her chest heaving as she fought for breath. If she had known that this would happen when he caught her hiding in the pool, watching him at swim practice, maybe she would have done it sooner.

"This is all your fault, you know," he whispered, his voice husky with lust as he leaned in to nip lightly at the nape of her neck. "If you hadn't been so adamant to see my stupid uniform..."

"I was just curious," she huffed as she stuck her lower lip out into a pout. Her knees shook violently as she fought valiantly to stay standing upright, her arms wrapped tightly around Ichigo's neck as he pressed her against the cool metal of the lockers. Her breath caught in her throat when Ichigo's fingers brushed against her aching heat and she nearly melted against him, all coherent thought going right out the proverbial window.

Ignoring her comment, Ichigo captured her kiss-swollen lips in yet another hungry kiss, stifling a moan that escaped her as he pressed his fingers against her sex again. He had already ripped her shirt open – something he would be sure to replace at some point – and pulled her breasts free of their confining garment. The girl in his arms moaned again, her back arching as she ground against him, her breasts rubbing against his exposed chest.

Throwing caution to the wind, Ichigo tugged her soaked panties down around her knees and swiftly sunk his index and middle finger into her scorching heat. He clamped his mouth over her's, swallowing the heady moan that was torn from her throat at his actions. It always amazed him at how different this Orihime was from the bubbly Orihime everyone saw on a daily basis. With her flushed cheeks and eyes glazed with want, she looked positively beautiful.

Orihime gasped when Ichigo increased the rate at which he thrust his fingers into her core, all while suckling at one of her hardened nipples. He always drove her crazy, but the lust she felt coupled with the adrenaline for doing such naughty things in a place where they could easily be discovered was like nothing she had ever felt before. Her hips bucked wildly against his hand, frantic in their rhythm as her gut coiled tighter and tighter, threatening to burst at any second.

"Nngh... I-Ichigo, please..." she whispered thickly, not even aware that she had called him by his given name.

With one last nip at her swollen nipple, Ichigo withdrew his hand with the intention of removing his damned speedo. Once the garment had been discarded, he grabbed Orihime's sagging form and led her a few feet away before bending her over the end of the bench. Spreading her legs slightly, Ichigo gripped her hips firmly before slowly entering her. A breath hissed out through clenched teeth at the scorching heat wrapping around his member and it took every ounce of strength that he had to resist the urge to pound wildly into her. After taking a moment to collect what ever bit of restraint he had left, Ichigo slowly withdrew slightly before thrusting back into her willing core.

He could hear her gasp as she grasped at the edges of the wooden bench, desperately trying to hold on. He groaned as the soft moans and mewls escaping Orihime echoed in the empty room around him, egging him on. Letting go of whatever inhibitions he had left, Ichigo pounded mercilessly into her as her slick walls began to tighten around him. Grunting, he dug his fingers into her hips to keep her from thrashing around too much. After a few more thrusts, Orihime cried out in ecstasy, her walls convulsing rapidly and bringing Ichigo to the brink with her. He groaned in pleasure as he thrust shallowly into her a few more times before sagging against her limp form.

Dragging himself to his feet, Ichigo helped Orihime up before wrapping his arms around her. Inhaling the soft, floral scent of her shampoo mixed with the musk of sweat and sex that hung heavy in the air caused a shiver to race down his spine. Brushing away her sweat-matted bangs, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead, his lips quirking up into a soft smile at the rosy afterglow in her cheeks.

"We should get out of here before someone finds us," he murmured. Letting her go, he made his way to his locker and pulled out his school uniform.

Nodding, Orihime bashfully began to rearrange her clothes, smoothing some of the wrinkles out of her skirt. Glancing over her shoulder at Ichigo, her stomach flip-flopped in trepidation.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo glanced over at her, his brows raised in curiosity. "W-when is your next swim practice?"

Ichigo was a little shocked by her straight-forward question, but quickly smothered his surprise. "Wednesday at three o'clock."

Smiling, Orihime wondered whether she should hide behind the staircase or in the locker room next time.


End file.
